


Bad Romance

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and one-shots about Byakuya and Renji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> first published April 7, 2010

It had been a long day, and all Renji wanted to do was sleep. He was sick, yes, and knew that because of this he should be trying to relax, but, try as he might, it was impossible to get to sleep without him there.

It had been twelve hours. Twelve hours without Byakuya and sleep. That was much too long. Yes, there had been a captain's meeting, and yes, there was the never-ending pile of paperwork at the office, but there was an hour set aside for lunch. He sighed before finally succumbing to fitful sleep filled with fevered dreams.

* * *

 

Byakuya Kuchiki attended the captain's meeting, went to the division office, and did both his and Renji's paperwork. It had been twelve long hours filled with worrying about his sick lover.

It was never fun, being apart, it was quite cold and quiet without Renji.

Walking back to the Kuchiki manor proved to be quite boring and agonizingly slow, but he had to act as if this was just another normal day.

Byakuya walked through the front gates and through the mansion, careful to avoid the servants on the way to his room; he just wanted to see Renji.

Quietly, he slid open the door, stepped inside, and slid the door closed just as quietly. Renji was still in a restless sleep, muttering quietly every few minutes.

He neatly draped his haori and scarf over the back of the chair and set his kenseikan on the small desk. Byakuya walked over and gracefully slid into bed next to Renji.

His lieutenant stirred, "Byakuya…?" the Kuchiki noble stroked the sick man's fever-flushed face.

"Right here Renji."

Renji moved closer and curled up around Byakuya who wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"You came back…" he whispered quietly.

"Of course."

"After twelve hours…"

"I was very busy today."

"Byakuya!" he exclaimed weakly, but offended.

He sighed and kissed Renji's forehead. "With work, love, with work…"

"Oh…"

"In sickness and in health, Renji…"

"Yes…" he said smiling fondly. "I remember…"


	2. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first published April 7, 2010

It was already dark out, and they were still in the office. Of course, his captain was done, but he himself still had quite a bit left to do.

Yes, Renji Abarai was very stressed out. Having suggestive dreams about your captain tends to do that to people. Said captain of the Sixth was sitting at his own desk, drinking a cup of tea waiting for his lieutenant to finish working.

Byakuya gazed calmly at Renji, who was emitting some interesting emotions in his reiatsu, like he had been for the past few weeks. He sighed inwardly. Honestly, it really wasn't that hard to figure out, but, of course, he always had to make the first move.

"Abarai."

The read-headed fukutaichō looked up, "Hai, taichō?"

"You seem stressed. Would you like to tell me what's troubling you?"

"Iie taichō, its nothing I can't handle."

"Hm…" Renji took this as a dismissal and returned to his paperwork. The Kuchiki noble stood and walked over to his lieutenant's desk.

Abarai looked up with a surprised look on his face. "T-taichō…?"

"I think I know what's bothering you."

"R-really taichō…?" he asked nervously, blushing slightly.

"Yes Abarai…"

And then he kissed him softly, his pale lips gaining first a shocked response and then an eager one as the night went on…


	3. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first publish April 7, 2010

Morning came too soon for Renji Abarai as the sun lit up the room and he opened his eyes only to shut them again and bury his face into the side of Byakuya's neck. The noble shifted slightly and tightened his arms around Renji.  
  
"Mm... Renji...?" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
The redhead smiled softly. "Yes, Bya?"  


"Just making sure you're still here..." he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and blinking slowly.  
  
"Why would I leave?"  
  
"I meant that you were still here in bed, and not in the shower... without me."  
  
Renji grinned and kissed Byakuya. "Now, what's a shower without a little fun?"


End file.
